With high-speed packaging equipment, medication tablets and capsules can be packaged in plastic pouches in a continuous strip arranged in the sequence in which they should be administered to the patient. These strips of medication pouches have heretofore been handled in various ineffective ways. One common practice was to simply lay these strips, folded or rolled, in an open bin or drawer in a medication cart. In this manner, they can easily get out of sequence and become disorganized, presenting a greater chance of administration error.
The present invention relates to a dispenser container that houses continuous strips of medication pouches in such a way as to insure that the administrator of the medication only has access to the medication pouches in the sequence in which they are intended to be administered. The container is designed such that the next sequenced pouch to advance is visible after removing the current pouch to be administered. A mechanism is provided that prohibits the remaining strip from accidentally retracting into the container. The container includes the patient's name and relevant information. The container is also designed for easy loading by the pharmacist because fast and efficient handling of the strips is absolutely necessary to gain the full benefit of the high-speed packaging machines.